A DreamWorks holiday
by Queen Valka
Summary: This story isn't a huge crossover between a bunch of DreamWorks movies.(Though that would be great) Each chapter is a Holiday short story for a different DreamWorks movie. I'm already doing Httyd, Kung Fu Panda, and RotG. But if you want to see any other DreamWorks movies holiday stories then I'll gladly add one to this story.


" Hiccup." Astrid yawned as she tried to pull herself out of bed. Her was still sound asleep beside her. He mumbled something about fish and rolled over to curl himself around Astrid. Astrid chuckled and gave Hiccup a peck on the cheek." Come on babe. The Snoggletog party is tonight and we've barely begun the preparations." Hiccup opened one eye and smirked." Alright fine." He sat up and lazily and rubbed his eyes. Astrid grinned and threw her legs over the side of the bed but was stopped when Hiccup grabbed her waist and leaned over her shoulder giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh! I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Hiccup whipped his head around to see Valka leaning on the door frame."Mom!" Hiccup jumped and tumbled out of bed. Astrid cracked up laughing and pulled him up." You better hurry!" Valka yelled as she hurried down the stairs and out to meet Cloudjumper for a morning flight.

Hiccup started to get dressed."Let me help you with that." Astrid buckled up the last of the ties on Hiccup's chest plate. She wrapped his chief cloak around him and brushed off the shoulders." Thank you milady. I'll meet you at the Great Hall to get the last of the decorations hung up?" Astrid nodded." I love you." He kissed Astrid on the forehead." Love you too! Bye!" Astrid waved as Hiccup hobbled down the steps.

"Morning buddy." Hiccup scratched the Toothlesses neck. The night fury stood up then stretched and yawned like a cat." We have a lot of work to get done today." Toothless rumbled annoyed and sighed in the chiefs face."Ugh! Toothless!" Hiccup coughed. Toothless laughed and bowed playfully. Hiccup strapped on Toothlesses saddle and mounted.

It had been almost a year since the Bewilderbeast attacked. So Hiccup and Toothless got the hang of being the leaders of their people. But that wasn't the only reason this holiday was going to be important. It was the first holiday of a new era. An era of new life and hope.

Toothless landed in front of the Great Hall. Hiccup rushed in but Toothless looked over Berk. Specifically at the hatchery which had been most recently rebuilt. Valka had helped to make it more comfortable for the dragons. Toothless grinned and followed Hiccup inside.

"Morning Gobber!" The older man glanced over at his cheif."Hiccup! Good to see you're finally awake. I think Snotlout wanted to talk to you." Hiccup nodded." Thanks! And Happy Snoggledtog." The chief searched out his cousin."There you are." Snotlout was sitting alone watching Ruffnut who was watching Eret hang up a holiday axe. She sighed and stirred her drink with her finger."Uh, Snotlout." Hiccup waved his hand in front of Snotlouts eye." Hey! Oh." Snotlout shoved Hiccup's hand down." Gobber said you wanted something?" Hiccup took a seat.

"Okay, I never thought I'd say this but..." Snotlout growled to himself an sighed." I need relationship advice. I thought by now me and Ruffnut would be together but she's still fawning over Eret! I mean what does he have that I don't!?" Snotlout stood up. Hiccup looked him up and down." Well, height for starters." Snotlout started to turn bright red. Hiccup lied a hand on Snotlout shoulder and gently sat him back down." You need to give her some space. You're too pushy. And if that doesn't work then it's not meant to be. Snotlout listen to me." Snotlout was busy pouting but he looked sideways over at Hiccup." If it's not meant to be but you really love her then you'll respect her choice and stay friends. If that's all you wanted then I have some work to do. Hope that helped." Snotlout watched Hiccup walk back over to Toothless and breathed heavily out his nose." I knew I shouldn't have asked him." He looked back over at Ruffnut and sighed.

* * *

><p>It was almost noon now and the party was almost set up. So Toothless decided to go check out the hatchery. Stormfly perked up and chirped happily. Toothless flashed her a gummy grin and ran over to her. Stormfly lifted her wing and showed him her nest. This year, strangely, there was only one egg. Toothless sniffed the egg and looked back at it's mother cooing as if telling her "Congratulations". He wandered around the hatchery checking up on all the nests and almost parents. He came across Cloudjumper with his mate. Toothless searched around for Valka who couldn't be far.<p>

Cloudjumper's mate bowed her head but wrapped herself protectively around the eggs. Toothless barked at Cloudjumper who rubbed his head against his mate."Toothless!" Valka peeked around the corner of a Gronkles nest. The night fury bounded over to Valka with his tongue hanging out." You finally got some time off huh?" Toothless nodded and waited for Valka to pet him. She did." Oh, I can't wait for tonight!" Toothless stepped back slightly in shock."Oh," She held out her arms and Toothless rested his head in them. He tilted his head curiously." Can I tell you a secret?" Toothless nodded seeing the old woman's excitement.

"Astrid told me tonight she's going to announce she's with child." Toothless's eyes widened. He jumped up happily." Calm youself. You don't want to give away the big secret now do you?" Toothless settled down and rubbed his face onto Valka's cheek.

* * *

><p>It was finally night time. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the Snoggletog celebration. Hiccup sat in the chiefs chair with Astrid beside him. She was vibrating with excitement." What's up with you?" Hiccup laughed. Astrid crossed her legs and grinned wide." Oh nothing. The holiday cheer is just getting to me." Hiccup chuckled.<p>

On the other side of the hall Snotlout sat at the table parallel to Ruffnut's. The blond squinted at him. "What are you doing?" Snotlout's eyes widened and he looked away glanced back and forth between her and the Yaknog bowl, which was still filled to the brim by the way." Will you cut it out! You're being creepy!" Snotlout cringed." Ugh!" Ruffnut strolled over and sat herself across from Snotlout. What's up with you." Snotlout shrugged." What?" Ruffnut raised an eyebrow. " You keep staring at me and looking away. It's weird." Snotlout pursed his lips." Spill it." He sighed.

"I asked Hiccup for relationship advice!" Ruffnut fought back a laugh." Are you serious?" Snotlout growled. "Yes! At first I thought his idea was stupid but the more I think about it, he might have a point. But it's _Hiccup._ It can't be good advice. Now I'm even more confused and I just want you to like me but you're sitting their fawning over Eret and-" He was cut off when Ruffnut leaned over the table and pulled him in for a kiss.

She sat back down. Snotlout stared at her dumbstruck. "What was that for?" Ruffnut smirked." Not saying you're my first choice but you're up there. If this whole thing with Eret doesn't work out then maybe-" "There is no thing!" Eret shouted from another table. Ruffnut rolled her eyes." Not yet! Back to my point, I'm not saying I'll never like you ever. But can we just be friends...for now?" Snotlout thought about it for a second." Alright deal!" He held out his hand. Ruffnut smiled and spit in her hand before shaking it. She nodded and went back to her table to wait for Tuffnut.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" Snotlout ran trying to stay up right toward his cousin." Ruffnut kissed me!" Hiccup laughed." Great! So you're finally together?" Snotlout shook his head." No but she said maybe someday! She doesn't totally hate me!- I mean, uh, of course she doesn't. How couldn't she resist all of this?" He flexed his arms. Hiccup nodded." Uh, alright then." Snotlout scurried off.

Astrid leaned her arm on Hiccup's chair. Aww . I bet they'll get together. Maybe even get married. And you know what comes after marriage?" She raised an eyebrow and Hiccup. "Seriously? What's going on with you?" Astrid giggled and yanked Hiccup's arm dragging him over to the wall. She was jumping with excitement now. Hiccup held down her arms." What is it?" Astrid took a deep breath." Hiccup, I'm pregnant." Hiccup's expression dropped." What?" Astrid frowned. "I-I'm pregnant." This wasn't the reaction she expected. Hiccup chuckled nervously." You're not serious are you? This some kind of joke?" Astrid shook her head her eyes filling with years. "Oh my gods. You're -" He started to walk backwards toward the exit." I just- I just need a second to... get my head wrapped around this."

He turned around and sprinted out the door. Valka walked up to Astrid having seen the whole thing. "Astrid I'm-" Astrid blinked away the tears. Her face went from heart break to fury in a second. "Hiccup!" She chased after him. Toothless followed after her.

They found Hiccup pacing back and forth in front of Stormfly's nest. The Nadder seemed to be paying close attention to his mumbling." Hiccup." The chief looked up at his wife." What was all of that?!" Hiccup gulped." It's just. I can't be a father. I can barely keep myself alive. And then I'm put in charge of keeping an island alive. Not really my choice by the way. How am I suppose to keep a little baby alive?" Astrid shook her head." You need to stop this! You underestimate yourself at every turn. You're a great chief. You're a great husband, well most of the time. And you'll be a great Dad." Hiccup was about to say something but Astrid kept talking."You need to stop comparing yourself to Stoick." Hiccup stumbled back in shock. Astrid's eyes widened when she realized what she just said but she still thought she was right." You're father was a great man. But if you keep comparing yourself to him you'll never be happy. You don't do things the same way he did." Hiccup looked down at the ground unable to look Astrid in the eye. "What do you want from me?"

Hiccup looked up to answer. But he jumped to the side when Stormfly started squawking. He stood beside Astrid and Toothless crept forward a few paces. Stormfly stood up and moved to the side. The egg was hatching. A little nose poked out of the shell. Then the head. It wasn't a Nadder. At least not a full blood one. The hatchling had the body of a night fury but completely blue like her mother. She had little tiny black claws and night fury wings. But she had a little crown of nadder horns and a really small horn on the tip of her snout. Her tail was a night furies but with spikes running down the sides. Toothless's eyes widened and he backed into Hiccup and Astrid. The two humans looked at eachother confused. They had no idea that Toothless and Stormfly had ever...been together. Stormfly smiled and motioned for Toothless to come meet his daughter. Toothless crawled forward slowly and looked back at Hiccup who nodded approvingly.

Toothless knelt down and sniffed the baby. She shook her head and stood up on her wobbly little legs. She tumbled and tripped over the egg shell but she landed on Toothless's snout. He sat her back up and nudged her gently. He smiled his big gummy smile. Then she mirrored it. Toothless looked up and Stormfly and wrapped his wings around them both.

"I want that." Astrid looked over at Hiccup." I'm sorry. I freaked out and was way out of line. You're right. I'm so so sorry." He took her hand hoping she'd forgive him." Hiccup you had me seriously worried. For a second I thought you were going to fly off with Toothless somewhere and-" She stopped." I'd never do that. Ever. I love you so much. And I'll love the crap out of this baby." He set his hand on her belly. She breathed a laugh." I love you. But don't ever scare me like that again." She told him firmly. Hiccup kissed her on the lips. He pulled back." I love you to."

* * *

><p><em>I've been wanting to write this forever! I was actually going to write it closer to Christmas but I couldn't wait! I really hope you liked it! I wanted to add a little bit of everything! Hope I didn't make it too packed. The nest chapter is going to be a Kung Fu Panda short story. Kung Fu Panda has always been one of my fandoms but I've never really written any fan fiction for it so I hope it's good. I won't spoil the plot of the story but if you don't mind spoilers then you can PM me and I'll tell you more about it. Maybe even about the Rise of the Guardians chapter later!If you have any other DreamWorks movies you'd like a Holiday short for then you can tell me in the reviews and I'll gladly write it! Thanks for reading and please review! <em>


End file.
